resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
M5A2 Folsom Carbine
''Resistance: Fall of Man The '''M5A2 Folsom Carbine', nicknamed "the paddle" for its wide wooden stock and ability to "spank" an enemy, is the standard issue rifle of the U.S. Army Rangers. The weapon shoots a .303 Round, the same as the British rifle, No. 6 Mk 6. The alternate fire turns it into a grenade launcher that launches 40 mm grenades from the rifle's under-slung M200 40mm grenade launcher. The Carbine is the player's starting weapon. Strategy Single Player *The Carbine it is a very common weapon. All friendly AI soldiers will be equipped with the Carbine, though none of them will use the 40mm grenade launcher. *The Carbine is a good multi-purpose weapon. It is very effective against Hybrids and Slipskulls. Aim for their heads and they won't cause much of a problem for too long. *It fires more slowly than the Bullseye, but has a much narrower spread and faster bullets, making it more effective at long range. *The grenade launcher extension is also extremely useful against the bigger enemies, such as the Steelhead, which can be taken down in one hit, but ammunition for this is usually very sparse, so make sure it isn't wasted when obtained. Multiplayer *The M5A2 Carbine is the starting weapon for the Human forces. It is an average weapon, with average damage, rate of fire and accuracy. *The Grenade Launcher is exceedingly powerful and in some cases, could be considered the best weapon in the game. The player does not start out with a 40mm grenade, but can get one from a prototype ammo/grenade kit. Trivia *Any of Nathan Hale's allies who possess a carbine will not use the grenade launcher. This is most likely to stop NPCs from killing or injuring the player accidentally with splash damage. *In the photograph slideshow in the cutscenes, Nathan Hale's carbine doesn't have the grenade launcher attachment. But in the actual video parts of the cutscene, Hale does have a grenade launcher on his M5A2. ''Resistance 2 The '''M5A2 Folsom Carbine' is the standard assault rifle use by the U.S. military. It has decreased its magazine round to 30 rounds and can only carry 2 grenades for the grenade launcher. Its firing is effective at medium to longer range. Strategy Single Player *The Carbine useful against generic Hybrids and other Chimera and there is usually plenty of ammo spaced around levels. *The Grenade Launcher takes longer to reload and the blast radius isn't anywhere near as big. However, if it hits dead on, it will kill most enemies instantly. *Whether by developer oversight or deliberate decision, there is no 40mm grenade ammo in the entire game. To get more, the player must discard their current Carbine for another weapon, and then pick up a new Carbine which will have 2 grenades as part of its standard starting ammunition. Co-op *Only the Medic class can use the M5A2 Carbine and it's the first weapon that they can unlock. It's probably more effective to use the XR-42 Phoenix though, unless the player want to use the Grenade Launcher. Multiplayer *With the new ability to pre-select a weapon in Competitive, the M5A2 Carbine has become more of a specialist's weapon. It's a good all-round weapon, and provides an adequate solution to both close-range and long-range combat. *The Grenade Launcher also allows for quick and easy kills. Intel Trivia *In Cooperative play whenever a Black Ops fire the carbine, the bolts that come out look like giant yellow blobs. *Occasionally if a player were to look near a carbine on the ground, it will have a strange bullet-shaped object near it with the SRPA symbol on it. If closely examined, it is far too large to be fired off by the primary Carbine barrel, so it is likely that it is a grenade to be inserted into the secondary fire. *On the side of the carbine there is information written on the rifle: ::Mac Klnnon Armory ::Roswell, NM ::Nylon/Carbon ::Serial #870684-E2 :This may be a reference to the UFO crash at Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. *At the butt of the rifle you can see tally marks (most likely kills) which add up to 35. ''Resistance 3 The '''M5A2 Carbine' is the eighth weapon found and can be picked up in the beginning of the chapter Nature of the Beast. The first upgrade adds a bayonet to the rifle. The last upgrade allows the player to fire 3 grenades in a horizontal line at once in a spread formation. Upgrades *'Bayonet' - A bayonet attachment is added that increases melee damage. *'Extra Grenades' - Fires three grenades at once. Strategy *Ammo for the M5A2 can be scarce in later chapters Multiplayer *The Carbine is the first weapon players will receive along with a preset class. *The power of the Grenade Launcher has been toned down considerably as it is no longer able to kill a player with one shot even with the final upgrade. *The Carbine works great with the Gunslinger and Air Cooled Barrel abilities. *You can have two grenade shots with it with the ability that increases primary and secondary fire clip size. *The Demolition ability that is applied to the Grenade Launcher is able to instantly kill an enemy with one secondary shot. Intel Gallery Image:Resistance 3 M5A2 2.png Image:Resistance 3 M5A2 3.png File:Resistancegun.jpg|The M5A2 Carbine in Resistance 3 multiplayer. ''Resistance: Burning Skies '' The M5A2 Folsom Carbine is a standard human weapon issue which used by the Minute Men and United States Armed Forces. It's the third weapon acquired after Tom Riley kills a swarm of Leapers in the sewers, found beside a dead soldier. Oddly, in this game the second part of the standard M5A2 reloading sound (normally used for pulling the charging handle) is instead used for inserting the magazine. It can fire the grenade by tapping or hold and move the target at the enemies with the touchscreen. Upgrades *'Fast Reload' - Reload time reduced. *'Grenade Capacity' - Increased grenade capacity. *'Scope' - Adds scoped view. *'Range' - Greater effective range. *'Reload Charge' - Fresh clip does more damage. *'Larger Explosion' - Larger explosions on grenades. Trivia *The Folsom is an M14 rifle close to the Mk 14 configuration, using a modern SAGE stock; this is very anachronistic, since the MIL-STD-1913 standard for rail systems was not established until 1995. The shoulder stock and grip are a wooden version of that used by the British L96 sniper rifle, and the grenade launcher is an M203 except in Resistance: Burning Skies, where the un-upgraded version is a Masterkey underbarrel shotgun with the proportions altered. *The in-world single 40mm grenade pickup model and the icon shown on grenade launcher ammo boxes in Resistance: Fall of Man is a Russian VOG-25 caseless grenade for the GP series of grenade launchers. *In Resistance: Retribution, James Grayson's combat jacket has a picture of two M14 rifles. *A 50/30 round magazine firing a .303 bullet, plus the weight of the wooden stock, grenade launcher, and full metal barrel, would make this rifle extremely heavy. *The Carbine uses a 14 rib NATO STANAG magazine, which normally contains 20 rounds. Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons Category:US Military Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Weapons